Dirty Pranking No. 2
"Dirty Pranking No. 2" is the sixth episode of Drawn Together. Storyline Depressed and feeling like there is something missing in her life, Clara encounters Spanky and Foxxy engaging in a prank with a pizza delivery man: they order a pizza, and when it arrives, Foxxy distracts the delivery man while Spanky defecates on the pizza. They then hand the pizza back to the delivery man and say, "I didn't order this...with sausage!", horrifying the delivery man and greatly amusing each other. Clara, desperately wanting to belong, begs to be allowed to participate in the prank, which Spanky reluctantly agrees to. Foxxy braids her fingers into her own cornrows, and Clara takes her place during the prank. Clara appears to fail in her first attempt at the prank when she is unable to obtain the pizza from the delivery man before paying him. However, he quickly discovers that Clara did not give him enough money for the pizza; upon his return, Clara and Spanky successfully execute the prank. Unfortunately, the delivery man passes out upon being shown the soiled pizza, and Clara and Spanky are taken to jail. Clara's father, the King, bails them out, but he lets Clara know that he is very displeased with her and intends to bring her back home where she will be free from Spanky's corrupting influence. Clara is able to talk her father into letting her stay in the house, but only on the condition that she never see Spanky again. Once she returns, however, Clara decides she cannot stay away. That night, she visits Spanky on the sly. Although Spanky initially believes that she chose to abandon him because her father asked her to, she convinces Spanky she wishes to stay with him. He ends up spending the entire night with Clara, helping her perfect the pizza prank. The next morning her father shows up a bloody wreck, having been victim of a carriage jacking. Claiming that the last thing he saw before he blacked out was a hideous pig, he blames Spanky for the incident, and orders his bodyguards to kill him. (In actuality, a drunken Toot was to blame.) Realizing that it is the only way she can save Spanky's life, she confesses to the King that she and Spanky spent the night together. The King tells Clara that he is disappointed in her, and informs her that he is taking her off the show at once. While they're preparing to leave, a pizza man shows up, and with Spanky giving her inspiration, Clara defecates on the pizza. When Clara's father sees how happy it makes her, he lets her stay in the house. Meanwhile, Xandir is trying to think of a way to bond with Captain Hero, and becomes upset when Hero keeps cancelling their plans together in order to save the world. He begins hanging out with Wooldoor to make Hero jealous, a plan which works to perfection, as Captain Hero decides to forsake his responsibility as a superhero to take Xandir to the zoo, even as an alien invasion takes place around them. However, without Captain Hero to protect the world, everyone—including the assembled cast—is blasted by robotic aliens with hats, who take the pizza-defecation prank back to their own planet. Musical Number: "Time of My Life", from the film Dirty Dancing, plays during a parody of Dirty Dancing, with Spanky standing in for Patrick Swayze. Due to a copyright battle, the song does not appear on the DVD. Instead, at the point when the song would normally begin, a parody entitled "This is Our Version" begins to play, explaining that the song sounds lyrically poor because the writers didn't spend much time on it and just wanted something that would act as filler for the scene. Also, the pop standard "Daisy Bell" (aka "Bicycle Built For Two") plays while Xandir and Captain Hero are enjoying the petting zoo. Also, "Ain't No Sunshine" by Bill Withers plays while Xandir waits for Captain Hero at the mall. Lyrics to the DVD replacement of "I've Had the Time of My Life" :If so, it's supposed to be just like the song in Dirty Dancing. :The one where that they talk about having the greatest time, while they set the dirty dancing floor on fire. :So, this is our version, though, the chords, they're not quite the same. :And the melody is different, it's even kind of lame. :But hell, it's the best that we could do, we had to make something fit. :So given the scene if it's fitting, if it sounds like (The song stops abruptly when Clara starts to defecate on the pizza. The last word is apparently "shit".) Notes and inside references * Although Ling-Ling appears in this episode (and even dies twice), he has no spoken dialogue. * In this episode, we learn that Spanky is a Muslim, although he regrets converting in August of 2001. This was implied earlier in "Requiem for a Reality Show" when he used the name of Allah. Interestingly, in Islam, pork is considered to be haram, or forbidden. * In the uncensored DVD version, the King and Clara share a deep kiss, both in the episode itself and all throughout the closing credits, and he comments that she smells just like her mother. "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine" would later expand on the King's attraction to Clara. * When the pizza delivery man first comes to the house to deliver the pizza, the price is $8.46. Each time thereafter, the price of the pizza is given as $8.26. * In this episode, it is revealed that Toot is an alcoholic. * Spanky is revealed to have had a liver transplant, indicating that he has probably also done some heavy drinking in his time. After this is mentioned, he toasts "to second chances", then drinks a bottle of whiskey. Cultural references * In 2005, a group of Texas cheerleaders were arrested for defecating on a pizza and trying to give it back to a Domino's Pizza delivery man. They later admitted that they'd gotten the idea after seeing this episode. Comedy Central had no comment other than, "Oh, no!" * When a depressed Clara tells her father how she longs for so much more, the King replies, "That's what princesses do—they long for more. Or die in a car crash in France." This is a reference to Princess Diana, who died in a car crash in Paris in 1997, and to Princess Grace, who died in 1982 as a result of injuries sustained from a car crash in France, just across the border from Monaco. * At the beginning of the episode, when Captain Hero is talking with the commissioner over the phone, he suddenly exclaims, "What?! Aladdin is about to magic carpet bomb Israel?" The magic carpet bomb, in addition to referencing Aladdin's flying carpet, combines the concepts of car bombs and carpet bombing. *Spanky mentions that he "incoveniently converted to Islam in August of 2001". This is a reference to the 9/11 terrorist attacks. * After he is cast aside by Xandir and Hero, Wooldoor says "If anybody needs me, I'll be in the clock tower," then cocks a rifle and heads off. This is a reference to Charles Whitman, who killed 15 people from a Clock Tower at the University of Texas at Austin. After the incident, many filmmakers began depicting tower-based shootings in their movies, to the point where it almost became a cliché. * At one point, a drunken Toot asks a bottle of alcohol, "Why don't you love me, Captain Morgan?", then angrily smashes the bottle against the wall, and upon seeing the alcohol run down the side of the wall, yelps, "Oh no! You're bleeding! I'll save you, Captain Morgan!" However, on close inspection, the bottle is revealed to be Jack Daniel's, not Captain Morgan. * Spanky's line, "Nobody puts baby in the corner" is a reference to the movie, Dirty Dancing, which this episode's story is loosely based on. The title of the episode is also a reference to the movie, with the "No. 2" referring to a slang term for defecation, the primary act in the titular pranks. * When the alien Insectobots attack while Xandir and Captain Hero are in a petting zoo, a man who is blasted can be heard crying out the Wilhelm scream, one of Hollywood's most frequently used stock sound effects. Category:Episodes